Princes of the universe
by bithnic
Summary: A new threat has arrived from the outer universe threatening to crush Tokyo under their hands. Will the scouts be able to stand up to this new threat? And what could the princes possibly want with Sailor Moon?
1. Shooting star

**Princes Of The Universe**

_A new thre__at has arrived from the outer universe threatening to crush Tokyo under their hands. Will the scouts be able to stand up to this new threat? And what could the princes possibly want with Sailor Moon?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dedicated to Queen, the greatest British rock group in history.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are you thinking about?"

Serena looked up for the starry balcony view and looked up into Darien's warm eyes. She smiled feeling her knees go weak. His eyes always had the affect on her. There was something about them that was just so warm and welcoming.

"This life. Being a scout. Sometimes when I look up at the sky I think about our past life in the Silver Millennium. And then I begin to think of just how many other scout there are out there…I mean Galaxia said that every planet and star host's a star seed. So just how many other scouts are there out there…protecting their own planets"

Darien walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closing. He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tight as he heard her giggle as she squirmed.

"Darien" she said as she squirmed and giggled in a childish way.

He laughed before stopping. Gently he placed a light kiss on her neck before he looked up at the sky and joined in on her star-gazing. He focused on the moon, a place he had once visited many times and sworn to protect. Sadly, the ruins of the once glorious palace could be seem minorly from earth however he knew that no one else would know them to be ruins.

"Oh Darien, look!" Serena said excitedly. Her finger was pointed directly ahead of them at what appeared to be a shooting star. "Wow a shooting star, how beautiful"

Darien's eyes looked at it closely. "Call Amara and Michelle" he said rather sternly. His hands let go of his lover as stood against the railing and looked more closely at the shooting star.

"Why? Darien, I don't understand. What's wrong?"

His eyes didn't leave the shooting star. In some way he seemed to be memorized by its beauty while at the same time he seemed to be studying it like a text book. As the shooting star burst into flames he gasped and fell back from the railing. "Call Amara and Michelle now! That is not a shooting star!"

As Serena scrambled into the house Darien sat where he had fallen, still looking upon the fiery beauty.


	2. Just a shooting Star?

"It was just a shooting star I tell you. It was a pretty spectacular sight; it burst into flames and everything. I hope I see another one of those again in my life time. So pretty…"

"I could just be a shooting star Darien" Michelle said indefinitely. She smelt of a sweet luscious perfume. Serena assumed that she and Amara had been on a date when they had called the girls to come over.

"Don't take this so light hearted Michelle" Amara warned. She turned to Darien, stern looking. She despised males but had learnt to respect Darien….kind of. "If it's not a shooting star then what else do you think it could be then? I can almost assure you that Three Lights has not returned, it's too soon for them to come holiday on earth"

"I don't know what it is…" he said self-consciously looking at Serena while he spoke. She was the one he had vowed to protect; she was the one he loved. "But I do have an assumption. But it's a story from my time and well before it. It was an infamous 'fairytale' in Elysian. Only, we the royal family didn't treat it light a fairytale."

"What could it be then…if not a shooting star?" Serena asked, blushing slightly at her previous juvenile assumption.

Darien looked to Amara and then Michelle before speaking. "The Princes of the Universe"

A gasp escaped Michelle's mouth while Amara clenched he fists in rage. "How dare you suggest that! Unless you are one hundred percent certain you should never ever say that, do you understand?!"

Standing innocently in the back ground Serena stood listening to this argument before chiming in. "Who are the princes of the universe?"

Three shocked faces turned to face her. Darien seemed to be in disbelief. Michelle was horrified. Amara looked at her in a way that seemed to scare her. The woman walked towards Serena until she stood less that a foot away from the girl. "Did your mother never tell you about them?"

Serena shook her head. "I have my full memory back now and I never remember a mention of the princes of the universe. Not from anyone. Should they have told me?"

Amara nodded her head. "Very much so. The Princes of the Universe are the deadliest foes to ever be found. Immortal, sons of kings. They travel through the universe, claiming planet after planet as their own. Due to being immortal they have been around for longer than we can imagine, but so far they have not yet been in_ our _solar system. We have always prevented such travellers and the fact that they've gotten though, that is if it is them, shows that our barriers around this solar system have either been weakened or that their powers are far beyond our comprehension."

"But who are the Princes of the Universe?" Serena asked unsatisfied with Amara's answer.

Michelle smiled weakly. "That it a history lesson for another day

( O ) 

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Want to know more about 'Princes of the Universe'? Join my forum 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. All questions will be answered and spoilers will be given if asked for!**

**Dying to know more about the Princes of the Universe before the next chapter? Just ask!**


End file.
